


Happy to Love

by desikauwa



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: All The Love, M/M, Multi, Nagi Harem, it's what he deserves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:09:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22079737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desikauwa/pseuds/desikauwa
Summary: Rokuya Nagi is easy to love. That's why everyone is in love with him.
Relationships: All/Rokuya Nagi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Happy to Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aegious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aegious/gifts).



> This is a gift for Ciel in the writing hell server exchange. Who better to make me write Nagi Harem after all.

Iori blinked as Nagi handed him a stuffed animal.

“What’s this for?”

Nagi smiled brightly. “Someone gave it to me after a show I was on and it reminded me of you!”

Iori was pretty sure he was blushing but he pretended he couldn’t feel the heat radiating off of his face.

Looking closely, Iori realized that Nagi had found a limited edition Usamimi friends plush that was close to impossible to find.

“I’ve been looking for this!” Realizing that Nagi was still in the room Iori felt himself turn red.

“I mean, it’s very kind of you to give me this Rokuya-san. I have no interest in this but since it’s a gift from you, I shall keep it.”

Iori felt himself blush even more when Nagi just smiled even more.

“Yay! Iori keeping a present from me makes me happy!”

As Nagi left the room, Iori was pretty sure he would go blind if he kept staring at Nagi but he just couldn’t look away.

* * *

Yamato always knew he was going to be killed by beauty and now he actually had proof.

Here he was laying underneath Nagi who had jumped on top of him. Usually when Yamato was jumped on, he could keep his balance. This time however, he hadn’t been prepared and it had ended up with him being crushed by the entire weight of one Rokuya Nagi.

“Oh Yamato, how you’ve let me down. At least you didn’t let me fall.”

Yamato laughed as he moved his hand up Nagi’s back before Nagi could notice how close it was to Nagi’s butt. “I could never let any of you fall intentionally. I’m IDOLiSH7’s oniisan after all.”

Nagi’s eyes were soft as he slowly got off Yamato. “I know. You are the best leader we could have.”

A part of Yamato didn’t want to get up. He wanted to just lay there until he became one with the floor as he contemplated how amazing Nagi was.

He did get up of course, but only because Nagi came to help him up and Yamato wouldn’t refuse Nagi if at all possible.

* * *

Mitsuki found himself dressing up in cosplay for Nagi once again.

“So exactly who am I again?”

Nagi waved his hands excitedly as he adjusted Mitsuki’s costume. “In a recent arc, Kokona met the fire prince and he reminded me of you and I just needed to see what you’d look like in his outfit.”

Mitsuki laughed. “At least this time I don’t need to be in a skirt.”

“Oh Mitsuki, how cruel you are to me? I love seeing you as Kokona.”

Nagi dramatically put a hand over his heart and Mitsuki started laughing even harder.

Something about being with Nagi always helped Mitsuki smile. He just had that kind of presence that gave others around him joy.

“Don’t worry, next time, we’ll convince someone else to cosplay as Kokona while I cosplay as the fire prince.”

Nagi’s eyes gained a mischievous sparkle. “I have a few ideas. There are quite a few people I think would look good as Kokona.”

Mitsuki grinned. “Well let me in on the plan when you decide who you want to drag into it and I’ll be sure to help.”

The hug Nagi gave him was one of the warmest hugs Mitsuki had ever experienced. All of Nagi’s hugs were like that. If Mitsuki could stay in Nagi’s arms forever, he would have no complaints in life.

* * *

Tamaki had to complain. Nagi had ambushed him all of a sudden that morning and said they needed to go somewhere.

“Nagicchi! Where are you taking me?”

Nagi was a man on a mission and just kept pulling.

“Trust me Tamaki. You’re going to love what I have planned.”

“You owe me so much pudding for this. I was going to relax today.”

Tamaki felt grumpy. He had planned on spending the day eating pudding and watching TV and Sougo was going to be unable to stop him. As much as he loved Nagi, this was annoying.

Ignoring Tamaki’s grumbles, Nagi stopped in front of an anime cafe.

“I promise you Tamaki, you will have the best pudding in your life today.”

“Hmph. You better keep your promise Nagicchi or else I’m going to be very upset with you.”

Following Nagi into the cafe, Tamaki found himself surrounded by King Pudding.

“I’m in King Pudding heaven.”

Nagi grinned. “I found out about a King Pudding Cafe from a friend and I just knew I had to bring you here.”

Tamaki felt so much joy in that moment. He put his arms around Nagi and hugged him tight.

“Nagicchi! I love you!”

Nagi really was the best. Tamaki hoped he’d always be able to spend time with Nagi like this. Maybe Tamaki would even be able to share some of his pudding with him.

* * *

Sougo wanted to tear his hair out but Nagi was there to stop him.

“Sougo, what is wrong?”

Nagi sat down next to Sougo with a bowl of warm soup and a bottle of hot sauce.

Sougo took the food and sighed. “I’ve been trying to write some new music but I’m stuck. I’m struggling with how to move this song forward.”

Nagi nodded sagely. “A composer’s block. Haruki suffered from it as well.”

“How did he get over it?”

As he waited for Nagi’s answer, Sougo took a sip of his soup and realized he hadn’t added enough hot sauce. By the time he was satisfied, half the bottle was gone and Nagi was looking at him in mild horror.

“Nagi-kun? Is everything okay?”

Nagi shook his head.

“Yes everything’s fine, I just needed a moment to think.”

Sougo waited patiently. Nagi had trouble talking about Haruki sometimes and it was understandable.

Finally an answer came. “Have you tried playing it on the piano yet?”

“Yes but I’m still finding the answer.”

Nagi hummed. “Maybe I can play it and that might help. Hearing someone else play your unfinished work might help.”

Sougo smiled softly. “I would appreciate that Nagi-kun.

Truly, Sougo couldn’t help but be more and more appreciative of Nagi as they spent time together. Nagi always knew how to help Sougo relax.

* * *

Riku wasn’t sure what he expected when he asked Nagi to go to the bookstore with him, but an unexpected event for Magical Girl Kokona was happening.

“Riku, have I mentioned how much I love you for this wonderful surprise?”

Nagi was in awe as he stared at the limited merchandise he was able to get his hands on.

“It was a fun surprise for me too!”

Riku always enjoyed seeing the joy on the faces of people around him and Nagi had been so happy.

Nagi looked Riku in the eyes. “You don’t understand how much I love you right now Riku.”

A blush spread across Riku’s face. “It really was nothing Nagi. I didn’t even know this event was happening today.”

Nagi shook his head. “Even if you didn’t know it was happening, you still wanted to come here with me and that’s what matters in the end.”

Riku didn’t know what to say. Nagi had a way with words that always left him speechless. It’s part of what made Nagi, well, Nagi.

* * *

Gaku didn’t know how he ended up at his family soba restaurant but here he was with Nagi, sitting at the counter waiting to be served.

Nagi said, “It’s really a pity that Yamamura-san is off tonight. He really does look a lot like you.”

Gaku laughed awkwardly. “Well, I guess I’ll meet him eventually.”

“I’m sure you will. Whenever we get soba, it’s always from Yamamura’s place.”

“Well thank you for the business.”

Gaku wanted to sew his mouth shut. Why was it so hard to keep this job a secret from Nagi?

Nagi didn’t seem to realize Gaku’s misstep. “I would never give my business to any other soba restaurant. I am a loyal customer.”

Gaku leaned on his elbow. “I’m surprised Rokuya. You’re really passionate about this.”

“It’s important to show brand loyalty Yaotome-shi.”

Nagi gave a sniff as he turned away from Gaku to enjoy the soba that had been delivered.

Gaku grinned as he also turned to enjoy his soba. Nagi was amazing. Gaku was so grateful to be his idol.

* * *

Tenn wasn’t sure what he was doing at an anime movie, but at least his companion was enjoying himself. Nagi had shown up and said that he wanted to go watch a movie so that’s what they were doing.

“Kujou-shi, can you believe how amazing Kokona is?”

Tenn grumbled under his breath. “I don’t know about Kokona but I do know that you’re amazing.”

Confusion colored Nagi’s face as he said, “What did you say Kujou-shi? I couldn’t hear you.”

Increasing his volume a bit, Tenn sighed. “I said that it was a pretty good movie. Why did you bring me along though?”

Nagi hummed, “You see, I was worried you. I had heard that you hadn’t taken a break in a while and you work so hard as it is.”

Tenn raised an eyebrow. “Are you telling me that you wanted me to relax so you brought me along?”

“Yes! You’re so smart Kujo-shi.”

Nagi held Tenn’s hands in his.

Tenn felt his eyebrows furrow. “Rokuya Nagi, please let go of my hands. We are professionals even on our days off.”

Nagi laughed but he acquiesced before rushing off to grab some limited edition item he could only get today.

Tenn watched him go. It was one of the few moments that Tenn found himself feeling jealous of someone else. How lucky would he be if he got to spend every day with Nagi? It sounded heavenly.

* * *

Ryuu was taking a sip of water as someone came up from behind him and poked him. That someone was Nagi.

“Nagi-kun! You surprised me.”

Nagi was busy concentrating on Ryuu’s back and chest.

“Tsunashi-shi, are you aware that you have a truly beautiful body?”

Ryuu laughed. “Well everyone does say that I make for a pretty great sex symbol.”

Nagi shook his head. “No no. Your body is a work of art. It is as if it was sculpted by Michelango himself.”

Not sure what Nagi was talking about, Ryuu thanked him. “That’s really nice of you to say. I’ve always been pretty fit if I do say so myself.”

Nagi hummed. “I’d say you’re more than perfect. Someday I shall work towards looking as good as you.”

“Oh you don’t have. You already look so amazing. I don’t see why you need to work towards anything else.”

Ryuu barely kept himself from flinching when Nagi ran a hand up his back.

“You are truly very kind Tsunashi-shi. It is people like you who make the world wonderful.”

Ryuu was left in awe. Nagi was truly one of a kind and Ryuu felt blessed for knowing him.

* * *

Momo was not easily impressed by beauty anymore but Nagi was on a whole other level and Momo loved it.

“Nagi, what’s your beauty regime? Your skin is so soft and clear.”

Leaning forward to poke Nagi’s cheek, Momo found himself caressing it in awe.

Nagi smiled. “I am naturally this beautiful. I have made Yamato almost faint with it.”

Fanning himself, Momo said, “Oh, I can believe that. The only one who matches up to you in beauty is my darling.”

“Yes, Mister Yuki is a very beautiful man. You are also very beautiful,” nodded Nagi sagely.

Momo swooned. “I can’t believe such a celestial being is calling me beautiful. Why I haven’t felt this faint since my darling told me I did well in rehearsal today.”

Even though Momo was swooning, he didn’t fall because Nagi was an old pro when it came to swooners.

“Careful Mister Momo. You almost hurt yourself.”

Momo knew then and there that he was going to make sure Nagi was Re:Vale’s. Such a sunshine needed to always be in his life no matter what.

* * *

Yuki knew a lot of things but the one thing he didn’t know was how to make sure Nagi belonged to Re:Vale.

Trying to be smooth, Yuki asked, “Nagi-kun, won’t you come live with Re:Vale for a while?”

Nagi sighed. “Oh. I would love to but I am needed by my group. Why doesn’t Re:Vale come live with us instead.”

Yuki tapped his chin. “Hmm, that’s not a half bad idea. Not only would Momo and I be able to be with you every day, but I would be able to… cause frustrations for a few other people it’s fun to frustrate.”

Nagi laughed. “Yamato would hate every moment but I would love to have you around.”

“Wonderful, I will have Okarin make arrangements and we shall move in as soon as everything is taken care of.”

Yuki wondered if Momo would be disappointed that the kidnapping plan wouldn’t be happening but he would appreciate the effort. After all, living with Nagi was better than living without.

* * *

Torao found himself holding Nagi’s hands in his and felt some regret as to what he was about to do.

Getting down on one knee, he looked up at Nagi and said, “Rokuya, will you be a model ambassador for my family hotels?”

“Oh! I love modeling,” gasped Nagi, “but I promised my manager that I wouldn’t take any more modeling assignments without agency approval. I’m sorry Mido-shi.”

Torao laughed awkwardly. “Well that’s too bad but hey, we should hang out for a bit. Tell me a bit about some of the women you’ve gone out with over the years.”

Nagi shook his head. “A gentleman never kisses and tells. All the wonderful people I’ve dated are just that, wonderful.”

After all he had meant to do, Torao had ended up saying the wrong things. He had actually been planning on asking Nagi out on a date. Not asking him about work and then his dating history.

Torao wondered why his luck was so bad but at least Nagi was still willing to hang out with him.

* * *

Minami had a love hate relationship with Nagi and he had never felt both of them this strongly than in this moment.

“Rokuya-san, will you please take this photoshoot a bit more seriously. I would like to finish sooner rather than later.”

Nagi frowned and Minami winced a little.

“Natsume-shi, I just wanted to lighten the mood a little. Must everything be done in such a rush.”

Minami sighed. “How about this, we finish this quickly and I’ll tell you a few stories about Haruki I know you haven’t heard?”

Nagi’s eyes sharpened. “What do you get out of this?”

“A job finished and something to drink since you’re paying.”

Nagi laughed, “Deal. I don’t mind paying.”

Minami found himself smiling with Nagi. There was something wonderful about being with someone who had also been close to Haruki, especially when that someone was Nagi.

* * *

Touma was weak to bright personalities and Nagi definitely had one.

“Inumaru-shi, how does your crepe taste?”

Touma blinked and said, “Pretty good, want a taste?”

Nagi smiled, “Yes!”

Moving to tear a piece off, Touma was surprised when Nagi leaned down and took a bite instead.

“Ooh this is good. You have good taste Inumaru-shi,” said Nagi.

Feeling the heat in his ears, Touma cleared his throat. “I’m glad you liked it Rokuya-san. Can I try a bit of your crepe as well?”

Holding out his crepe expectantly, Nagi said, “Of course! It’s only fair.”

Touma didn’t know how to handle Nagi but he was something else that was for sure.

* * *

Haruka was going to get that Kokona figurine from this claw machine for Nagi and nothing was going to stop him.

It had all started when Haruka had run into Nagi on his way out of school. Literally.

“Oi watch where you’re going,” said Haruka. Brushing off his bag, he turned to glare at the person who had run into him.

Nagi smiled. “Isumi-shi, I didn’t see you there. Is school out for the day?”

Haruka shrugged. “I mean yeah but if you’re looking for Izumi or Yotsuba, they left earlier today.”

“Oh I already knew that. I was just on my way to the arcade. Would you like to join me? Actually, let’s go together. You can help.”

Without waiting for Haruka to respond, Nagi grabbed his arm and pulled him along.

“Rokuya-san please let me go! I have plans tonight.”

Nagi laughed. “Nice try Isumi-shi. Natsume-shi told me that Zool has a break for the rest of the week.”

Haruka pouted. “Stupid Minami. Telling others that I have free time.”

Louder, Haruka said, “Fine. I don’t care anymore. I’ll go to the arcade with you but why are we going there?”

“The magic of Kokona!” said Nagi.

“Hah?”

Haruka was officially confused. What was with members of IDOLiSH7 and being weird as hell?

Nagi didn’t stop walking as he explained further. “There’s a new Kokona figurine in the claw machine at this arcade and I intend to get it.”

Not knowing how to respond, Haruka just followed Nagi into the arcade where the claw machine in question was located.

A thought occurred to Haruka. “Oi Rokuya-san. Have you ever used a claw machine?”

Nagi hummed, “I haven’t—”

“Okay I’ll get it for you then.”

Pushing Nagi aside Haruka focused on the figurine of Magical Girl Kokona. “We meet again my sworn enemy.”

What Haruka hadn’t told Nagi was that every time he tried to use this machine, he had failed miserably.

After what was the 10th try, Nagi laughed softly. “Isumi-shi, what I was saying earlier was that, while I haven’t used this claw machine, I’m pretty good at the mechanics involved.”

Haruka pouted. “You could have said something earlier. Now it’s a matter of pride.”

Nagi came up behind Haruka and put his hands over Haruka’s.

“I can understand a man’s pride. Let me teach you how it’s done for the next time.”

Haruka felt a blush cover his entire body as Nagi guided his movements.

“We got it!”

Haruka had been unable to focus on anything besides Nagi’s body heat, so he hadn’t even realized that Nagi had succeeded in getting the figurine he wanted. Haruka found himself missing the heat. Maybe he’d be sure to struggle with the claw machine next time too.

* * *

All around the room, were a collection of idols. Said idols were from four different groups and companies.

They all had one thing in common though. That morning, they had all gotten messages to meet in the conference at Yaotome Productions.

The only one missing was one Rokuya Nagi from IDOLiSH7.

Gaku was the first to actually break the silence.

“Oi Nikaidou, any idea as to why we’re here?”

Yamato raised an eyebrow. “Why are you asking me?”

Coming closer, Yuki leaned over Yamato’s shoulder. “Isn’t it obvious. Your group is the only one missing someone. Where is Nagi-kun?”

Yamato leaned away from Yuki. “He’s out of town for a modeling job. Now get away from me.”

Minami put a hand on his chin. “How odd? I hadn’t heard that he was going to be modeling this soon after our last job together.”

Before anyone had a chance to say anything else, a door slammed open and in walked Anesagi Karou. She was followed by Banri and Okarin. Both of the managers following her were carrying giant posters that they put up behind her.

“I’m sure you’re all wondering why it’s here. Well wonder no longer.”

On the posters, were two giant images of Nagi.

Karou looked very proud of herself. “The two posters behind me are ones I had made for the Nagi fan club. I am the president of the Japanese branch and I am here to invite all of you to join me as members.”

Placing a clipboard on the table, Karou said, “This is the sign up sheet. Go ahead and sign up and you’ll be able to receive fan club exclusive content.”

Backing away from the idols rushing to sign up, she settled herself next to Banri.

Banri glanced at her and asked, “How come you aren’t the founder of this fan club?”

Karou sighed. “Unfortunately, the original branch of the Nagi fan club is in Northmare. The president of the Northmare branch was a great help in setting up the Japanese branch. He’s a young man named Thorvald.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on [twitter](https://twitter.com/desikauwa5) where I'm always willing to lovemail Nagi


End file.
